


James/Brian karşılıklı kaçamaklar

by alison90feb



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, game
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison90feb/pseuds/alison90feb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bu benim hayalimde James ve Brian'ın kapalı kapılar arkasında aralarında bir şeyler geçmiş olabileceğine dair aklıma estikçe yazdığım one shotların derlemesidir</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Senor masasında oturmuş önündeki dosyaları okuyor az sonra hissettiği kişiyle başını kaldırır. Brian ofisin kapısını sessizce kapatıp kilitlerken Jamesin onu izlediğini hisseder. James kaşlarını kaldırmış onu bekliyorken Brian ilerleyip siyah kanepeye uzanır.

James ona dokunmaz, dosyalarına geri döner. Yarım saat sadece jamesin dosyalarının sesleri ve brian ın nefes alıp vermesiyle geçerken ikisi de hallerinden memnundur.

“ Simon aradı…”  
“Bir sorun mu var?”  
“Hayır. Ya da evet. Bilmiyorum.”

James onu böylesine kararsız görmeye alışkın değil, siyah koltuğundan kalkıp kanepenin önündeki masanın ucuna oturur. Brian gözleri hala tavanda, boş boş beyaz duvarı inceliyorken James uzanıp onun elini tutar. Brian hızla elini jamesten çeker.

“Brian sorun ne?”  
“Bir sorun yok…”  
“O zaman Simon neden aradı?”  
“ Nasıl olduğumu sordu.”  
“Brian!”

Genç adam derin bir nefes alıp jamesin gözlerinin içine bakar, konuşur;

“Bir gazeteci kadın var. Suzan Doe.”  
“Duydum ismini”  
“ Kadının amacı şirketleri kötülemek, bu sayede çoğu şirket batıyor.”  
“Keaney şirketleri içinde mi?”  
“ Aylardır bir sürü dedikodu yazmış James. Çalıştığımız adamlar bizden işleri almışlar. Simon bir iki ay içinde batacağımı söyledi.”  
“Saçmalama”  
“Saçmalamıyorum. O şirketi kurarken neler çektiğimi biliyorsun.”

James biliyordur. Onu kolundan çekip doğrultur ve yanına oturur. Elini sırtından beline indirip yavaşça dudaklarına eğilir. Brian buna deli gibi ihtiyacı var ona daha çok yaklaşırken James izin vermeyeceğini mırıldanıp ona daha çok asılır. İkisi dakikalarca öpüşüp tatlarını birbirlerine bıraktıktan sonra Brian ayağa kalar. Kapıya ilerleyip dönüp ona bakar.

“Şimdi gidip Opal’e gülümsemem gerekecek”  
“Başarırsın.”

Genç adam başaracağının garantisini alıp dışarı çıkar, James telefona ilerleyip Suzan Doe’yu bağlamalarını emreder.


	2. Chapter 2

James siyah kanepesinde uzanmış bir eli anlında eski bir şarkıyı mırıldanıyorken bir anda kapı açılır, Brian Keaney aç gözlerle genç adama bakar. Brian hiçbir şey söylemeden ona ilerleyip dudaklarını örterken James doğrulamaz yeniden kanepeye düşer. Brian hiçbiri umrunda değil, ellerini pantolona doğru yönlendirir.

James derin bir nefes alıp elleriyle onu başını kendinden uzaklaştırırken brian kendini ona bastırıyor, kahverengi gözlerinden ateş çıkıyor, ona bakar.

“Brian sakin ol. Hey! Sakin…”

Cevap olarak bir hırıltı gelirken James gülümsemeden edemez. Ellerini iki yana açıp onu rahat bırakırken Brian için bu yeterli genç adam yeniden dudaklara eğilir. James genç adamın bu işi iyi bildiğinden emin, ki brian cidden biliyor, kendini sakinleştirirken de jamesi memnun ediyordur.

Az sonra James inlerken brian derin derin nefesler alıyordur. İkisi de durdukları pozisyondan gayet memnun gözlerini kapatıp duruyorken James onun kalbinin atışlarını dinliyordur. 

James gözlerini açmış, bir eli onun saçlarında, ritmik hareketlerle onun başını okşuyordur. Bakışları duvarı, tavanı dolaşırken bir saniye için kapıda durur ve karşısında ona bakan mavi gözlerle James kaskatı kesilir.

Julian sahip olduğu ve ona sahip olmasına izin verdiği tek adamın, brian’ın –o adamın!- kollarında sakince uzandığını, onu okşadığını, nefeslerini dinlediğini görmüştür. James in ona asla yapmaması gerekenin bu olduğunu biliyordur. Ama James onu gördüğü halde eliyle onun saçlarını okşamayı kesmemiştir.

James onun neler düşündüğünü biliyor birkaç saniyeden sonra ellerini saçlarından çekip onu omuzundan tutup doğrulmasını söyler. Brian pantolonunun düğmelerini bağlayarak doğrulurken döndüğünde julianla yüzyüze gelir. 

“Sen git Brian.”  
“James, emin misin?”  
“Evet, julian ve benim konuşmamız gerekecek”

Brian itiraz etmeyip kapıya ilerler ve çıkar. Julian kollarını bağlamış ona bakarken James gülümser.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey…”

Adımlar ilerleyip ilerideki gri kanepenin önünde durur. 

“Hayır bu sessizlik kimsenin dikkatini de çekmiyor…”  
“Dediğim gibi ben silik bir adamım”  
“Ya da öyle davranan bir adam”  
“Ne olduğumu sen bilmiyor musun? Benim için yeterli…”

James ona yettiğini biliyor, yanına oturur. Ela gözleri olan adam kahverengi takımının içinde bugun tamamiyle kahverengindedir; saçları, gözleri, gömleği… James onun ela gözlerini seviyordur, renk değiştirmesini, ama brian ın bunu bir türlü farketmemesini…

“Aslında ediyorum, sadece umrumda değil.”

James gülümser. Aslında bu sevmediği bir şeydir. Genç adam istediği herkesi gözünü kırpmadan okuyabiliyordur. Yine de saygılıdır zorunda olmadıkça James e dokunmuyordur.

“Hayır, aslında her saatte bir düşüncelerine göz atıyorum.”  
“Neden?”  
“Fantazilerini merak ediyorumdur belki…”

James bir kahkaha atar.

“Seni düşünüp düşünmediğimi soruyorsan…”  
“James yapma, ben bir guruyum”

James bu lanet olası herifin bu huyunu da seviyordur. Bilip konuşmaması, bilmediği halde bildiğine inandırması ve ne olduğunu tam anlamıyla bilmesi…

“Ne olduğumu bilmiyorum James…”  
“Bak işte buna inanmıyorum”  
“Bilsem de anlatabileceğim bir kelime yok…”  
“Bana bile mi?”

Bu sefer Brian gülümser. Onun mavi gözlerine bakıp herşeyi ama bildiği, duyduğu, okuduğu herşeyi anlatmak ister. Ama yapmaz.

“Evrendeki sırdaşım sen değilsin James.”  
“Haklısın şu siyah adamdı değil mi?”  
“Bana onu kıskandığını söyleme…”  
“Yapma brian! Adam giydiğin donun rengini bile biliyor.”  
“Bilmek zorunda James, o benim CEOm.”

James bu konuşmayı çok dinlemiş, aslında Simon’ın gayet iyi bir adam olduğunu da biliyor ama yine de onu bununla oyalamayı seviyordur. 

“Haklısın, beni aslında çok seviyorsun.”

James kaşlarını kaldırıp ona bakar. Genç adamın yüzündeki gülümseme değişmezken James ona gülümsemenin yakıştığını söylemez.

“Söylemesen de bilmek gurur verici…”

James sessiz bu sefer sadece düşünür ve hareket etmez. Brian onun ifadesiz yüzünün önüne kadar eğilip bugün kahverengi olan elalarını mavilere odaklar. 

“Hareket etmesen de ne yapılacağını bilecek kadar yetenekleyim Sinclair…”


End file.
